combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueChoco/General G's Announcement Too Vague?
I didn't really want to write another blog, until I had really any reason to. Just after seeing that General G posting, when it was posted has me concerned. Today I had someone voice chat in the room, saying they'll report me for harrassment if I rage kick them. Seriously though I think Nexon should put a better stand on that, being as a fair Elite Mod it's not right I should be punished too. Should little kids come into an Elite room, harrass the elite mod via Voice Chat and get kicked. Nexon won't know who to believe, and most likely ban the elite mod. It has me a little on edge now, as I've had people come in after the one person. Just screaming "KICK ME, KICK ME! I'll report for harrassment when you do!" which has me, a little at a disadvantage by Nexon's own announcement. So we're to suddenly take a back seat, and kiss up to the players in our rooms to not be banned? They already have if you have a majority of "No's" get blocked from kicking anyone. Obviously the auto-yes makes that point moot. I think a GM should before banning at all, actually talk with players in the room if anything. Or at least monitor the Elite, to actually be sure it's actually true. About 90% of the time I can bet, the GM won't care and just slam the banhammer on you. Basically in a nutshell, a whiny 10-12 year old kid can come in. Scream you rage kicked for no reason, and get you banned for absolutely nothing? Obviously if you kicked them for something, you need a reason in-game. Just in the lobby it's not exactly fair, when we're being yelled at by kids. Between having someone tell you to go, and start the match to others taunting you to kick? Who would think an elite, would stand for that long enough to sort out the issues? Not many really would, I even just said to the person trying to harrass me. I'll just report him for taunting me, since he's telling me to kick him. Instead of wasting my time, and kicking him out. I just let him sulk about it, and then he left on his own. What's next though? Do we need a voice recorder, to catch those trying to mock Elites now too? Seriously though that announcement put Elites in a bad spot, especially those good elites who do nothing wrong. I know those are few and far between, but I try being fair and even bend the rules a bit. If I caught someone hacking at the end of a FT, I give em a warning and tell them to stop and play properly. Yes the proper thing is to kick them, but I bend the rules enough so if they comply I won't kick. Just blatent rage hacking though, won't be allowed ever. Too bad that Nexon goofed on Desert Fox, and can't kick after a period of time. Which would look bad on the Elite's part, and Nexon is at fault for it too. All in all I think the announcement, was left in the dark too much to help Elites out also. Not to mention various other issues, never really get addressed properly. Hackers are a big thing, but when are they never really? I've seen them so frequently, and they have the nerve to enter elite rooms too. Now with this "report for rage kicking" nonsense, it won't take long for elites to start disappearing. Obviously though, Nexon has a lot to review before actual bans. Feel free to give your thoughts, I just stated my views and how unbalanced it was left. Giving players the huge advantage, over an elite mod's room isn't exactly a good thing nor fair. Before it was hackers threatening to crash the room, if you kicked them out and now regular players can throw in "harrassment" reports for being kicked? This is a little out of hand, by any standard I find really. Been on both sides of the fence, seen various reasons for a lot. By that I mean elite vs player situations. Just it's not fair now, to have players take the upper hand. Who will actually control an Elite Mod room now? The elite or the players in the room? It'd be a 15 vs 1 kind of situation, given everyone turns on the EM. So overall I'm a little miffed at the problem, that Nexon has created for us fair Elite users. Category:Blog posts